It is common to teach mathematical operations and principles by representing concepts graphically. For example, a common graphical device used to teach fractions is the pie chart, i.e., a circle or pie which has been divided or cut into an equal number of pieces or slices, each piece or slice representing a section or fraction of the total circle or pie. To teach several different fractions (halves, thirds, fourths, etc.), several different pie charts may be used.
However, while such graphical representations may initially interest students, it does not take long for some students' attention to wander. The pie chart may not provide the physical stimulation or reinforcement which some students need to maintain their attention on the concept being taught. Rather than being challenging, repetitious drills with the pie chart may become tedious and even frustrating.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an educational device which makes learning about fractions fun.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an education device which provides the student with an opportunity to appreciate fractions on a physical as well as intellectual level.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an education device which provides multiple levels of challenge.